


Postre o Truco. Drabble

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Hola! <br/>Hoy tuve un día de los mil infiernos, igual que Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postre o Truco. Drabble

Postre o truco. (Drabble inédito).

Thor jura que se ha quedado dormido sólo cinco minutos más.   
El problema es que no, que han sido más de cuarenta. Pega un brinco desde la cama y dice todas las maldiciones que se sabe, porque no puede llegar tarde al trabajo, no cuando hay una reunión importante con todos los economistas de la empresa.   
Se le enredan las sábanas en los pies y casi se lleva la lámpara de noche que está sobre el buró, ésta tambalea lentamente hasta quedarse quieta, y Thor corre hacia la ducha, soltando un suspiro de alivio y sacándose la pijama como todo un salvaje.  
Espera un par de minutos a que al agua se temple, pero eso no pasa, y Thor vuelve a maldecir, quizá el calentador está averiado, pero es demasiado tarde para ver si puede arreglarlo, así que recuerda que es un hombre, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, e infla el pecho, entrando de un brinco a la ducha, con el agua helada golpeándole la cabeza y los hombros, como su fueran pequeños alfileres. Thor comienza a desinflarse y pega un gritito, que está muy lejos de parecer de hombre.  
Se enjabona rápido y como puede, los dientes le castañean y lo único que quiere es lucir presentable, así que lo hace como si todo pasara en cámara rápida, cierra el grifo e intenta no tiritar del frío, si el día empezó mal, quizá pueda mejorar un poco, o al menos eso piensa.   
Sale de la ducha con una toalla enredada en la cintura y sólo eso, el cabello le gotea sobre los hombros y se da cuenta que no lleva las sandalias de baño, y que no sabe dónde carajos están, así que tiene que deambular a toda prisa hasta la cocina y encender la cafetera, usando una palita de madera, pues no quiere morir electrocutado. Corre de regreso y la falta de sandalias hace que derrape por el piso de mosaico, cayendo de culo apenas entrando a la habitación, que es tan pequeña que su pierna izquierda golpea el mueblecito y ¡bam!, la puta lámpara está rota.  
Thor quiere meditar un rato en el piso acerca de su miseria, pero sólo atina a levantarse, maldiciendo un poco más alto, y sobándose la nalga derecha, limpiará después lo de la lámpara.   
Por suerte el traje está listo, recién traído de la tintorería, y Thor se viste a toda prisa, intentando evadir a toda costa los pedazos de la lámpara esparcidos en el suelo, ropa interior, calcetines, camiseta, camisa, pantalón, cinturón, reloj, corbata… con lo que odia las corbatas. Se cepilla un poco el cabello, intentando no arrancarse varios mechones rubios debido a la psicosis y lo deja suelto, porque no hay más tiempo para llevarlo de otra forma.  
Toma el saco y se dirige a la cocina, apaga la cafetera y se sirve un poco del elixir mágico en una taza, de esas que son especiales y se supone que mantienen el líquido caliente por horas, cierran herméticamente y bla bla bla. Está a punto de probarlo cuando se da cuenta que la taza chorrea, sí, la taza, la perfecta, la carísima, tiene una fisura y le salpica la camisa, la camisa blanca impecable.   
¡Que le parta un puto rayo! Sí, esa es la expresión correcta.  
No tiene otra planchada así que limpia esa lo mejor que puede con una servilleta y decide que tendrá que llevar puesto el saco todo el día, ojalá que no haga mucho calor… como si no sudara como un puerco ante la más mínima provocación, aún así, intenta pensar positivo.  
Sale del departamento, el ascensor no sirve, por lo que correr ocho pisos hacia abajo parece casi maratónico y suicida, mira a su auto en la calle y tiene ganas de suplicarle encarecidamente que no se le ocurra fallar. Por suerte, su bebé nunca lo decepciona y arranca a la perfección, Thor pisa el acelerador y mira el reloj. Veinte minutos tarde, bueno, no podría ser peor.  
Thor podría jurar que ese auto salió de la nada, que se le atravesó con toda la intención de que su auto se impactara contra la defensa trasera del otro. El impacto es tal que Thor no asimila muy bien todo, lo único que quiere es salir del auto y gritarle un par de cosas al estúpido de enfrente, y golpearlo, ¿por qué no? Ya ha tenido suficientes mierdas por un día.  
Sale del coche y azota la puerta, dispuesto a maldecir a toda la estirpe de aquél hombre, cuando escucha un ruido muy fuerte, una bocina pegada a su oído. La regla básica hubiera sido mirar si no venía otro vehículo, después de todo, está en plena avenida.  
Su cuerpo vuela por los aires y casi puede escuchar el crujir de todos sus huesos, antes de impactarse contra el pavimento.  
Entonces despierta.  
Grita como una niñita y se cae de la silla del comedor, con tal estrépito que hace eco por todo el salón, sus padres lo miran perplejo, al parecer hay una pausa en la conversación, los presentes lo miran perplejos, eso no les parece ni remotamente divertido, excepto para Loki, que esboza una pequeña risita.  
—¡LOKI! —Thor está más que molesto, se pone rojo como un tomate y grita lo más alto que puede.  
—Te dije que no te comieras mi postre  
—¿Tu postre? ¡¿Tu jodido postre?! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON MI CABEZA!  
—Eso no pasaría si me hubieras escuchado  
Todos se preguntan qué es lo que pasa, y al parecer sólo Frigga lo entiende, pues le dedica una mirada reprobatoria a Loki, quien toma un sorbo de su copa.  
Thor vuelve a sentarse, ya más sereno, tocándose el pecho sólo para cerciorarse de que está completo y no tiene nada roto, y está bien, aunque aún respira agitado.  
—¿De verdad la vida de los humanos es tan horrible? —Pregunta, ya a media voz.  
—Como no tienes idea, Thor… como no tienes idea  
Thor se seca el sudor de la frente, no volverá a tocar nada que sea de Loki, jamás, en lo que le reste de existencia. Qué visión tan horrenda.


End file.
